You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by WindelWinstonWalterWhite
Summary: James thinks he's just going to meet, and possibly play a small game of ball with, some unknown vampires, but when he gets there he finds something a little more appealing. James then Carlisle then James again...it may change even more tho REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Meeting

**Meeting** _(James' POV)_

_Just a little further_, I thought to myself as I led my next victim down the dark alley. I heard the scream of a young boy as my mate began to feed. I turned my head in that direction and I saw my glowing red eyes in the reflection of the nearest car. That's when I heard it. Thunder, as any human would call it, but I knew it wasn't. A gust of air flowed though the night and I tasted the extra flow of venom as I smelled the woman I have lured. I turned to her and, eagerly, I dug my teeth into her throat, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood, and I finished off just when I heard my companions arriving.  
"James, did you hear that?" asked my love, Victoria. Just then, as if it where answering her question, 'thunder' exploded into the sky from far in the distance. Too faint for human ears.

"Yes, I did," I answered her anyway, "I think we should go see who's playing. Maybe we could join them." It took just two seconds for our little conversation and then we were off, running through the city we had come to hunt. We swerved around the trees and over the mountain tops, through the rain till we were finally close to the clearing where the unknown vampires were playing some ball. It wasn't raining here, but the thunderstorm was a good cover for a game. As we slowed to a jog I noticed Victoria's brilliant red hair was stuck with thorns and branches from the journey. I laughed quietly to myself. Apparently not quietly enough, though.

"Don't you say anything!" Victoria said as she shot me a you-speak-you-die glare.

"Be quiet...I can hear them now," Laurent said as he turned to face us. "It's like they know we're coming. Maybe they already heard us." We sped up till we reached the edge of the clearing and I heard them shuffling around and mumbling to each other. I was the first to step out into the clearing, falling back behind Laurent, though I was the leader of our coven. Victoria was the last to emerge, her eyes shifting between the vampires we were now encountering. Laurent moved closer to them and then said, "We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, and these are Victoria and James." He pointed to each of us as he said our names.  
The closest vampire, male, with blonde hair, advanced the slightest bit saying, "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella." I examined each of them as he gestured towards them casually but awkwardly, almost as though he was trying to hide something. Carlisle was most likely the head of the family, for he showed a sense of leadership by the way he stood. They all did, though his was the most distinctive. It was very unlike the way we stood, like a cat ready to pounce. One of the other blondes, also a male, whom he had called Jasper, was eyeing me carefully. He look especially relaxed and calm compared to his companions. The next was by far the largest. _Did Carlisle say Emmett?_ He stood with a mischievous smile on his face, looking like he could take about anyone, with the size of those muscles. The last of the males was easily the most handsome, he stood slightly in front of the girl who Carlisle said was Bella, staring only at me. Then I looked at Alice and I felt a wave of shock and frustration flow through me. She was the girl I had once tried to track, and I almost had her, too. The only one that ever escaped me was now a powerful vampire that Carlisle had stolen, hidden from me, and changed so that she would not die when I had tried to kill her so long ago. I could hardly believe that she was here in the clearing. I remembered that she had visions of some sort and got curious to see what she was capable of now. Then I looked and the female beside her. Esme was calm and collected; Carlisle's wife, I suspected. Rosalie had to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, but of course right after my true love, Victoria, who was also looking at the family of vampires that stood before us.

Then Laurent interrupted my thoughts and said, "Do you have room for a few more players?"

Carlisle replied, matching Laurent's friendly tone, "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Were you planning to stay in the area for long?"  
"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent replied.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness flow through the clearing as the tense feeling subsided in to a casual conversation.  
"What's your hunting range?" Laurent inquired.

Ignoring the assumption behind the inquiry, Carlisle said, "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent resident nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" he said with honest curiosity in his voice.

I was most surprised when Carlisle then said, "Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?"

I looked at Victoria as she turned to face me when he mentioned the word 'home,' but Laurent continued as if he had heard nothing.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." he smiled as we all looked at Carlisle's appearance, "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course. We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." He laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us." He turned back to his family and said, "Emmett and Ali...

Then all of a sudden I felt a breeze flow through me and I jerked my head to where Bella stood behind Edward. My nostrils flared as Carlisle still spoke, but I couldn't pay attention. My head was swarming as I breathed in the most delicious scent of my existence. It was then that I realized why I had noticed Carlisle's unusual behavior earlier. Bella wasn't a vampire; she was human, and she had the most addicting blood I've ever smelled. I lurched forward into a crouch and I saw Edward crouching in defense as a growl ripped from his throat. My vision blurred and thirst burned through me; my mouth over-flowing with venom.

"What's this?!" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise.

I shifted to the right only to find Edward do the same at the exact time, like he knew exactly what I was going to do, when I was going to do it.

"She's with us." Carlisle said firmly, directed towards me. Then awareness dawned on Laurent's face as he caught the scent, but less powerfully I suspected, then me.

"You brought a snack?" he asked incredulously as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward, never taking his eyes off me, snarled more ferociously, letting his lip curl up above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle said in a harder voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested, not at all aggressive, just astounded.

"Yes." I was surprised to hear Emmett speak, for he had not since we've arrived. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in my back. I slowly straitened out of my crouch but never leaving the gaze of the horrified, beautiful smelling Bella, my nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tense in his crouch before her.

To defuse the sudden hostility, Laurent said, "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."  
"Indeed." Carlisle's voice still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked from me back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

I glanced toward him in disbelief and aggravation and then looked at Victoria, whose eyes fidgeted angrily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They took their places next to Carlisle, blocking my view from Bella. Emmett's eyes were locked on mine as he backed up to join Edward, Alice, and Bella.

"Let's go, Bella." I barely made out the last words from Edward as they moved, human speed, to the edge of the forest.

"Shall we?" Carlisle said as soon as they disappeared in the blackness of the forest. He lead us to their home but I wasn't coherent, I was only running, and thinking of ways to track that Bella down. There is no way I was going to let her slip out of my hands just because of Laurent's promise to not hunt on their territory. _She'll be mine. I'll make sure of it._ Victoria pulled me out of my treacherous schemes as we began approached Carlisle's mansion. But I knew Bella was not going to be meeting us there.

"Listen, I'm going to track Bella, and I need you to help me." I whispered so low that only Victoria could hear.  
"I'm always with you, my love." smiling as she replied.

We quietly - making sure that none of our other vampire friends noticed - slipped behind a few nearby trees and I explained to Victoria what I was planning. Then, wasting no more than five seconds, we were off, chasing the Jeep they left in along a river that flowed the length of the highway. Then all of a sudden, we came to where we couldn't trace the scent anymore and I knew that they hadn't gone any further. Victoria and I exchanged a glance as she sprinted back into the deep forest. I knew that she was headed to Carlisle's mansion but I went off in a different direction this time, following back down the highway to see if I could pick her scent back up. Finally, I found it and I ran after it, tracking it back to a little house, which I knew to be Bella's. There were lights on in what seemed to be the kitchen and I heard an argument coming from inside. I hid in the trees about a hundred yards away from the tiny house as I listened, and waited for Bella to step outside. She seemed to be arguing with an older man, probably her dad, I thought, as I listened harder to make out the words...

"...can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it - I can't stay here for another minute!" She stomped her way to the door.

_This will be easy. I thought, _a smile spreading across my face._ She'll just step outside and slam the door and I'll run up and snatch her and take her away so I can slowly and painfully... _

A vicious growl stopped my thoughts is their tracks because that's when I realized Edward was in the car waiting for her and I knew this was going to be harder than I thought.

_Finally! A challenge. This is going to be exciting._

"Bells, you can't leave now, it's nighttime." said her father, sounding rather hurt.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired." She grumbled back to him.

"Just wait another week, " he pled, "Renee will be back by then."

"What?"

He continued babbling, "She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

I was moved closer so I could see inside and dart after her when she stepped out of the front door, though I knew Edward was watching me.

"I have a key." she said shyly and started towards the door again but something stopped her and she yelled out, "Just let me go Charlie. It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate Forks!"

Then she ran into the night and jumped into her truck just as I stepped out behind the trees in her front yard. Bella started the car and flew out of the driveway, as fast as that truck could possibly go. I followed a good distance behind them. I glanced away for less than a second and then Edward was now, somehow, in the driver's seat. They were talking to low for me to hear so I sped up, not even going a hundredth of the speed I was capable of, only to realize they were headed for the mansion. I decided that I would wait and not try to attack a home of seven vampires. Then I remembered that Laurent was still probably with them because he didn't follow Victoria and I. I wondered what he was saying to them, most likely how I was definitely going to track Bella and that nothing could stop me once I got started, but it didn't really matter. I knew he would never go against me in any case, he was too afraid. I ran through the trees to the river and kept going until I would meet up with Victoria. I caught her scent but I didn't see her any where.

"Hey there." She jumped out of the tree with a sly smile on her face, her dazzling red hair cleared of twigs and sticks that had been there earlier, "What's the plan?"

"I followed them back to Bella's house and I heard the end of an argument she had with her father. She said she was going back home, but I know that was just a show to confuse me because Edward was hiding in the truck. They're at Carlisle's house now with Laurent. I'm not sure if he's left yet or not."

"Are we going to get her at the house now or wait?"

"Wait. Who knows what kind of defense they have for the girl."

"Ok, so we go back to the house and see where they're going and track the girl so that she's alone and easier to get?"

"That's what I'm thinking is best."

Not taking another moment, we ran back to Carlisle's mansion and hid in the trees away from the house, trying to hear their conversation. As we approached I spotted Bella's truck, a Mercedes, a BMW convertible, and the huge Jeep that I followed to Bella's. I heard a few mummers, but I couldn't put anything into words so we moved closer. Just as we got close enough to hear, the murmuring stopped and the front door cracked open.


	2. The Wild GooseChase

**A/N: **Chapter Two...I decided on Carlisle cause he's just amazing like that and I wanted to do something in his POV. I'm going back to James but I just wanted to try it, so tell me what U think... :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, blah, blah, blah...

--

**The Wild-Goose Chase**_ (Carlisle's POV)_

Emmett burst through the front door, with Bella tucked under his arm, quickly followed by Edward and Alice. Emmett set Bella down gently bedside Edward, low growls rumbling in deep in his chest as he spotted Laurent amongst us.

Edward glared at Laurent. "He's tracking us," he said to us all.

Laurent looked unhappy. "I was afraid of that," was all he said.

Alice gracefully slid to Jasper's side and whispered what was to happen, since she already saw everything, then they dashed upstairs together. Rosalie was watching them too as they quietly flew to the second floor, and when they could no longer be seen, she strode to Emmett. Her eyes traveled across the room and then landed on Bella with a look of pure fury and hatred. I turned to Laurent.

"What will he do?" Concern filled my voice in a chilling tone that almost frightened me.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started." he said shaking his head.

"We'll stop him." Emmett promised. I looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

Laurent continued, "You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." I suspected as much. The show of leadership in the clearing, was just that, a show. He was shaking his head now while he glanced at Bella and then back to me, "Are you sure it's worth it?" I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

Edward's enraged roar filled the room and echoed throughout the halls of our house. Laurent cringed back and I took the opportunity to ask of his decision.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

He deliberated for a moment; taking in every face and then the bright room. He finally continued, "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't go up against James. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali." He hesitated and then warned us, "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on...I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, and he snuck a last puzzled glance at Bella.

His decision was made and there was nothing else to be said. "Go in peace," was my final answer. Then he took another look around himself and hurried out the door.

"How close?" I asked, turning to my favorite son, though it really didn't need to be said aloud.

My beautiful wife glided to the keypad on the wall. She touched in the password and the large panes began closing off the wall of windows. I caught Bella gawking at the scene.

"About three miles out past the river, he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?" I asked, even though I already knew.

Edward's voice turned deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

I sighed quietly to myself, dreading to kill, even though he deserved it. "I guess there's no other choice," I finally agreed.

Edward turned to Rosalie, and with her attitude and his patience, I knew this couldn't end good, no matter what simple thing he was about to ask.

"Get her upstairs and change clothes." She just stared back at him in disbelief.

"Why should I?" She hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace - a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us." I was watching Edward closely until Emmett took my attention.

"Rose...," He murmured, resting his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

I was about to interfere, to make sure Edward doesn't overreact; again, but then he turned away from Rosalie, ignoring her completely as if she weren't there. "Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," She was at Bella's side, swinging her up into her arms and dashing up the stairs before Bella could gasp in shock.

Then, although I knew she despises, and probably is jealous of, Bella because of endangering our family and being welcomed into it so easily, I turned to Rosalie and said, "You and Esme are going to take Bella's truck." She just glared at me, and then I turned to tell Emmett to get the backpack, just to realize that he'd already left to get it.

Esme, Bella, and Alice then appeared at the top of the stairs; their hands at Bella's elbows, guiding her down the stairs. Edward watched them, and just by the way he looked at Bella, with so much concern for her safety, I could tell that he loved her more dearly than even his own life. I was so glad that Edward finally found someone that he could be happy with. I smiled and looked up at Esme, remembering when I decided to change her. It was the best decision I ever made.

I handed Esme a tiny silver phone when the little group met us. As I handed Alice her phone I explained what was going to happen to Bella, "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," She nodded and glanced warily at Rosalie. I guessed that she had a resentful expression intended towards me, but I fought the urge to check and continued.

"Alice, Jasper - take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well and then I said, "We'll be taking the Jeep."

Then I turned to Alice, because I knew it would have to be sometime, to receive the knowledge of ours, and especially Bella's, future.

"Alice," I asked anxiously, "will they take the bait?" And then Alice became perfectly still as she closed her eyes.

Her voice was certain as she finally spoke again, "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." I believed that she spoke the truth, and everyone in the huge front room relaxed a bit.

As soon as she finished, I started walking to the kitchen and said, "Let's go."

Emmett started to follow me but Edward ran to Bella's side and crushed his lips against hers while he lifted her slightly off the ground. He pulled away and his eyes went dead as he turned to leave her, in the care of Alice and Jasper, and follow me and Emmett out to the Jeep.

"Where is he Edward?" I asked my son anxiously.

"Just a half mile behind us," he replied in a grim tone, "Bella was right, I guess he does think that where ever I go she will be." His gaze shifted back to the floor, though he was driving. I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged.

I took the phone out of my pocket and dialed Esme's number. She picked up and without letting her greet I said, "Honey, you and Rosalie should leave now."

The line went dead and I replaced the phone in my pocket. A few minutes of silence passed as we sped down the highway, going 104 mph.

"Give me that phone, Carlisle." Edward said just loud enough so I could hear. I slipped the phone back out of my pocket and handed it to Edward. He dialed Alice's number and I'm sure she picked up before it even buzzed. "Alice, the woman is on Esme and Rosalie's trial," he whispered into the phone with amazing speed, "Leave now before Bella's sent fades from her clothes." Then he hung up and handed me the phone.

We got passed Port Angeles and we got onto the bridge that lead us to Saanich, Canada. The bridge was long and the silence in the Jeep was drawn out. After spending a while turning though the streets of the little town to confuse James, we came to the next bridge which was, in fact, even longer than the first. Edward kept saying that the tracker was still on us and though I believed him I couldn't help but wonder why he still was when Bella's sent was nowhere to be found. Still, I kept patient through the long ride that was becoming to be agonizingly boring. We drove through the towns and cities of Canada all the way to Prince George. Minutes went by, and then hours. Before I knew it, the day was gone, and the sun was rising for the next. Because of growing boredom, I decided to call Esme to see what the female was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hello honey, how are you and Rosalie doing with the female?"

"Well she really is just searching for the trail I think because Rosalie followed her to the airport and she's going all over the town at night. She even went to the school once."

"How's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's fine, she hasn't gone anywhere near him. She did visit the house, but it was when Charlie was at work. Don't worry she won't do anything to him; I won't let him out of my sight."

"Ok, thank you, I'll talk to you some more later. I love you."

"Ok, I love you, too. Bye."

As soon as the line went dead Emmett spoke, "I think we should start hunting him now," he pressed. I could tell he was excited.

Without saying a thing, Edward swirled the car around in the middle of the highway and started speeding back from where we came. He was concentrating really hard on something, and I could tell it wasn't hunting James. There was something much more important to him right now...

"I can't hear him, Carlisle!" Edward said, suddenly panicked, "He's staying just far enough away so that I can't hear what he's thinking. Wha...what if he found out that Bella's not with us and he went back?" I knew that if it were possible that vampires could cry, Edward would be right now. His concern for Bella was almost astounding, but I always knew that Edward would find someone, sometime that would make him worry like this. I always knew he was capable of great feeling. There are times like these when I'm glad Jasper's not in the car. I looked at Edward and smiled in spite of myself, just because I knew he could hear me.

"Calm down, bro," Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Maybe he did, Edward, but there's no way he could have found a trail leading Bella now. Alice and Jasper have her too far away already. It'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe he got on a plane and headed back to Forks to start over." Emmett suggested.

I remembered passing an airport somewhere out of Vancouver, and then I felt a wave of frustration as I realized that he probably did realize when he got that we were just a ploy.

"That's a logical guess...something might have made him realize that we were trying to trick him into thinking that Bella would be were you are, Edward, and he decided to start over."

"You know it!" Emmett, of course, exclaimed in satisfaction to his first helpful suggestion.

"We need to head back toward that airport," Edward said, reading my mind, no pun intended.

Then, after a few hours of hearing Emmett complain about how small the backseat was, and then hearing Edward reassuring him that in wasn't the car, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Alice, though already knowing that she saw what we were going to do, to see if we were right about the tracker. And also because we needed to fill Bella in.

"Carlisle," she breathed into the phone when she picked up, not even letting in ring once.

"Hello Alice, we...well we kind of lost James, but we think he got on a plane to start over. Did you see anything?"

"I just saw him. He was sitting in this room, waiting. This room...it was filled with mirrors, along the botton all the way around the room and up to the ceiling. There's a wood floor and a tiny gold stripe running along the mirrors. There's another room he was in to, but it was too dark. Another decision has still not been made." She paused recollecting. "And then he was in the room with the mirrors again. There was a TV and a VCR. He was touching the VCR, I think this is the room he waits in because he's not looking around in the dark room the way he does in the mirror one."

"There has to be a connection in this. The plane must have triggered something." I kept trying to think of possibilities but couldn't settle on one.

"Whatever made him get on that plane...it was leading him to those rooms."

Edward asked to have the phone. "Hold on a minute, Alice."

"May I speak with Bella?" Edward almost whispered into the phone.

"Yes," Alice replied, and then, in a muffled voice, she said, "Bella?"

It sounded like she ran to the phone. "Hello?" she breathed.

"Bella."

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried." Bella cried.

Edward looked frustrated. "Bella," he sighed, "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." I smiled.

"Where are you?" she said, still sounding a little bit worried.

"We're just outside of Vancouver. Bella I'm sorry - we lost him. He seems suspicious of us - he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone not - it looks like he got an a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." I could hear Alice filling Jasper in as Edward spoke.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. he won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again." I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Emmett smile at that and I had an idea of what he was thinking about. I frowned in the darkness remembering what we had to do.

"I'll be fine." I could almost see her rolling her eyes as she said this. "Is Esme with Charlie?"

"Yes - the female has been in town. She went to the house, but Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching."

What is she doing?" she questioned.

"Probably trying to pick up the trail." Edward guessed. "She's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school...she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find."

"And you're sure Charlie's safe?"

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you."

"Come and get it, then," she challenged.

Edward smiled. "Soon, as soon as I possibly can." Then he was very serious and his voice was hard. "I will make you safe first."

"I love you."

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Watch it!" Emmett screamed behind me when somebody ran right into him and luggage went everywhere. We were trying to slide through oncoming traffic to get to terminal 5. We were in terminal 18. _This should be fun, _I thought to myself and I Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I can, actually."

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Edward handed me back the phone as soon as we were boarding our plane. I slipped it back in my pocket and sat down for the short ride back to Port Angeles.


	3. Is it dinner yet!

hey guys, i'm soooooooo sorry it took me forever to update!! please forgive me. i've really been doing my best to get to a computer but through volleyball, soccer, the beach, 4-h, and work its been kinda difficult. again soooo sorry!! I promise to make it up to u though by posting chapter 4 either tomorrow or mon. depending on the reviews i get from this chapter :) i really hope u like it!! enjoy!! (and review!!)

a/n: this chapter begins where chapter 1 leaves off with james' POV...just so that no one's too confused :)

**Is it dinner yet?!** _(James' POV) _

meanwhile...

Victoria and I waited in silence, hidden behind the bushes in front of the huge house, trying to overhear the conversation taking place inside. Abruptly, there was no sound at all and then the front door cracked open. It was shut with sudden haste and me and Victoria exchanged a confused look, then stared back at the mansion. The leaves ruffled behind us and I turned around to see what made the noise, but nothing was there.

"Hello, ladies," Laurent said from behind us, "Having fun eavesdropping?"

I whip my head around to scowl at him but he wasn't there.

"Over here, James." he said, and I heard his smile. _So, he's going to be a joke tonight...wonderful, exactly what I need_, I thought.

We turn around once more to find Laurent leaning against a fallen tree trunk, covered in slimy green stuff that looked completely gross but he didn't seem to notice.

"We couldn't hear anything from here," Victoria smirked, though I thought I saw her smile behind the inquiry as she asked, "What did they say about the girl?"

Of course, I knew that Victoria was on my side in tracking the girl, but Laurent was new to my clan and our traditions. I couldn't help but guess that he would think otherwise about the situation.

"Um...well, actually, they told me that..." Laurent trailed off, trying to find the right words. I was now getting impatient.

I shot him a deadly glare and he continued, still stuttering a bit, "Th...they acted like they weren't gonna let anything touch the girl as far as we're concerned."

"And..." Beside me, Victoria made a gesture with her hands. _Maybe she's just as enthused and irritated as I am. _

"They told me I had to make a choice," he spat out so fast and low that I had to strain to hear it.

"You had to make a choice?"

I said through clenched teeth, just to test the words out of my own mouth. Laurent had a look on his face like he was going to be sick, and I was tapping a piece of bark with one finger while gritting my teeth at the same time. I could hardly wait to get my hands on that girl and sink my teeth into her glorious neck, taking in her intoxicating smelling blood--sweet with fear...

_Get a hold of yourself, you're going insane!_ I screamed at myself. Laurent looked down, unsure. Then, before I even knew it myself, I was slamming Laurent into the nearest tree, holding him but the neck. The already broken tree snapped from underneath us as I was still strangling--if it were possible--Laurent. Several emotions ran across his face--shock, embarrassment, anger--and then it turned to hilarity. He was choking with laughter when he noticed the hand around his throat.

I glared balefully at him, "Shut up! And get on with it!" I took my hand from his throat and put them on either of his shoulders, shaking him with anxiousness. This made him laugh even harder. I narrowed my eyes. It was almost unbearable knowing that Bella was just a few hundred feet away. Just faintly smelling her, somehow floral, aroma.

_"_Ok, ok! Fine!" he shouted. He snickered and mumbled something but I couldn't quite make it out._ Was it 'Bloody vermin'? I'm not sure. I don't really care. All I care about is Bella and sinking my teeth into her delicate skin. Doesn't anybody else care about that? Nah, maybe it is just me... Wow, and now I'm talking to myself. Okay, I am DONE!_ "Goodness, somebody's a little impatient today." he sang.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Laurent looked alarmed and paused.

"I'm going to find that other clan in Denali."

"You what?"

"I'm interested in the life that they've chosen an..." I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I grabbed Victoria by the arm and jerked her from her position on a tree stump, that she claimed as her throne when Laurent approached us, and ran and didn't stop until we got to Port Angeles. As soon as I knew he wasn't following us I slowed so that I was just barely visible to the slow-processed eyes of humans. I glanced around at the small city--compared to the others that I've most recently been to--observing the little shops and businesses that sprung up throughout the years. The street lights were shining on the badly paved roads. The neon lights advertising beer and alcohol blinked every few minutes or so over top of a shrunken bar. I could hear--and smell--the drunks partying inside. Now that I was going slower Victoria ripped from my death grip and planted her feet on the pavement like they were nailed in place there, and I knew that we weren't going anywhere until she knew what was going on.

One of the guys from the bar across the street tumbled his way around us and nearly crashed right into Victoria but her vampire speed beat him. All the while staring straight at me, never shifting her gaze that was becoming increasingly irritating.

"Ok! What do you want from me woman?!" I said after a while of trying to not be stared down. I guess you could say it didn't quite work. She smiled and relaxed her strained eyes.

"Oh...nothing really..." She giggled. "I just wanted to see you're face when you surrendered." She admitted.

I growled, but let it go.

"So, what now?" She questioned.

At first I really didn't know what to say. I thought of this while Carlisle was leading us to his house, and then following Bella to her's instead, just to have her run off again, but I never really planned anything out. I stood in silence, debating. Victoria silenced herself also, letting me concentrate while she shifted her gaze to the other drunken men sitting on the wall outside of the bar. I tried to keep my focus but it was getting quite difficult with the way the tall lanky blonde was starring at her with curious--a bit too curious--eyes. For once I was eternally glad that I wasn't like Edward, because I would have totally lost it if I knew that he was thinking what I thought he was thinking. I saw him flash a smile and then looked to his drunken buddies. They we're all smiling in response and I knew what was coming next. I tried to control the urge to beat him senseless as he approached us.

"Hey sssssucculent beauty," he said, slurring his words along with with his beer infested breath. "Can I buy you a dru-rank?" he hiccupped.

I knew what was going through Victoria's mind right now, but she just smiled politely, flashing her flawless white teeth at him. He stuttered back a few steps but reclaimed his balance. "No thank you, kind sir," She had the most dazzling voice, I was afraid that with all that alcohol in his system he would surly faint. "You can be on your way now." she added in a fiercer, yet still alluring tone. He took a second to get back to reality, but soon he turned and retraced his steps back to his pack of wildly amused friends.

I took Victoria's arm and lead her to a more private part of the city so that we wouldn't be bothered again.

"Ok, so I think we should go back to Bella's house and split up, because they're going to try to confuse us, and follow separate groups. I'll figure out the rest once we get there." I said after going through all the options again in my head. All the others seemed ridiculous so I just stuck to that one while still keeping it a bit unexpected so it will be more exciting and challenging. I smiled at the idea.

_Ha. Well, deja vu, _I thought when we arrived at the spot where we once before sat while we waited and listened for Laurent. The traitor, I had to add.

Again, we heard them shuffling around and mumbling inside but we couldn't distinguish anything. We waited in silence...again.

Almost instantly I heard an enormous engine start and I knew it had to be the Jeep I followed earlier. I waited for what seemed like an eternity as they pulled out of their garage and down the winding path that is their driveway. I caught a glimpse of Edward in the front seat so I automatically knew that Bella had to be in there with him. He would never leave her with anyone else, I was positive. But, if there was the slightest chance that I was wrong, I said to Victoria, "I'm following that Jeep." Before the words were even out of my mouth someone shot out the front door and into Bella's rusty red truck. The sent that came over me was overpowering and then I was completely confused. If that was Bella's sent then she had to in that truck right now. But then again, they might be tying to confuse me. "Okay, Victoria, you follow Bella's truck."

Victoria nodded and said, "I'll miss you, no matter how short of a time we're away." She took my face between her hands and touched her lips to mine. I was, for that moment, sad that I was leaving her. But I would see her soon enough, wouldn't I? I didn't hover over that thought for long. She pulled away. "I love you." And with a departing smile she left to follow Bella's truck.

I was a bullet through the trees as I raced to catch the oversized Jeep. Finally, I could see it. Through the trees, on the highway, was the massive Jeep that held my next meal. They're were many cars on the highway so I decided this may not be the best time to strike, but I mean, I could take down a few other cars with me, no big deal. My instincts were trying to take over so that I thought less of what was reasonable and more of what I wanted to do. I ignored my instincts as I slowed 'till I couldn't see the Jeep anymore, so that I could actually think clearly. My mind was a jumbled mess, filled with images of me sucking the life from Bella. I steered those thoughts aside so I could figure out how to get to that part.

I heard the Jeep, about a half a mile up the road, give a sharp turn into some vacant town. I had no more time to think I had to do this now.

I followed them around little streets and back roads, still going the same speed as they were on the highway. I wondered what if they would ever end up in a dead end somewhere that they had forgot about, but I stopped right there because Edward doesn't seem like the type to forget things.

I also wondered what Victoria was doing, and if she figured out if Bella was in her truck or this Jeep.

My thoughts changed course like that almost as abruptly as we turned throughout the small town. I came across something when I was going over Bella's last conversation with her father. She had said something about leaving because she hated Forks, but her dad had made her hesitate by saying that she should wait for her mother to get back to Arizona. Then it hit me._ Humans are predictable._ I thought,_ Maybe she would be in the last place I would look, the place she said she'd be._

I remember passing an airport right before we hit Vancouver. I lost Bella's sent completely just as we were turning out of the small town a while ago, so I figured this was just a ploy to get me away from Bella, thinking she would be with her mate. I didn't waste any more time. I turned and headed back for Vancouver to get on a plane to Arizona. I didn't know where in Arizona they would be, but I knew they would be there somewhere. I could get a hold on Bella's sent easily, that was no problem at all, but what if I was wrong again and Bella wasn't there? Then I would have to get back to Forks and start again, but there was no way that I was giving up. I shoved these thoughts out of my head and focused on how I was going to torture her until I got to enjoy her lusciously sweet scented blood.

I smiled as I boarded the plane.


	4. A Ride With Esme

sorry guys, i lied about sun. of mon. :) sorry really but i hope u like this chaper and im working on the next as we speak, or i type whichever works. enjoy :)

**A Ride With Esme **_(Rosalie's POV) _

Why, oh why, did my love ignorant fool-of-a-brother _have_ to fall for the danger-prone klutz that is Bella?! This thought has been bouncing around in my head since today when Edward brought her home as his 'girlfriend'. I mean, how could he do this to us? He knows that it's prohibited to tell humans that there are vampires running about their everyday lives, oh, but he doesn't care. I knew that letting _her_ know that we exist was a bad idea right from the start. I just knew that it would one day lead to something exactly like this and then we'd have to scatter all over the planet just to save the little damsel.

Frustrated, I flipped my hair dramatically and turned to my mother, "Mom, why do we have to do this? She's putting us all in danger, it's unfair," I said in the most polite voice I could manage at the moment, so that I don't upset her anymore then I already have.

She sighed. "Rose, you know how it is to be in love, don't you dear?"

"Of course. I love Emmett more then anything in the world, and he loves me."

"Well, I would expect you to notice that Edward is just as in love with this Bella than you seem to be with Emmett," She paused, "Let me ask you something else Rose."

"Yes," I replied.

"Say, Emmett was, somehow, in some kind of danger. Would you not do anything in your power to get him out of that danger safely?"

"I would...but I still don't see your point," I said, getting more agitated by the second. I closed my eyes for a moment to concentrate on not blowing up in my mother's face. I knew that I would feel bad about that later.

"Well, if you were in Edward position would you not do the same as he is doing?"

I thought about Edward's position. Well let's see, he's crazy in love with a human, but not just any human, his _singer_, for crying out loud. Then, on their first actual date he takes her to _watch_ us play baseball. Then she met a wild tracker that wants to kill her, and who's not going to stop until he does. He's also got a mate, who is not at all good looking in the least if I might add, that we are supposedly trying to lead in the opposite direction of Bella to make her confused. Yeah, Edward isn't in the greatest position from my calculations. Serves him right for having a human girlfriend.

Wait a minute, what was I supposed to be doing? Oh, right, thinking of what I would do in Edward's position. Hmm, well I actually wouldn't be where he is in the first place 'cause I'm not stupid enough to be in love with a human that I was not willing to change. I also wouldn't involve said human in vampire related games where certain not-so-vegetarian vampires might hear us and come to join.

The thing that upsets me the most, though, is that Bella seems perfectly fine with the whole 'vampires exist' and 'one is hunting you now' kind of thing. She acts like it's the most exciting thing in the world, which to her it might be. Still, if I was human, I wouldn't be trying to get messed up in all these vampire related incidents.

Esme waited patiently while I went over my silent debate. All of a sudden, she started looking in the rear view mirrors and turning her head around. "What are you doing?" I asked her, confused.

"I think I can smell James' mate. I'm not sure, I'm trying to see if I can hear or see her." Just as she was finishing, sure enough, Victoria stuck her flame tinted hair from the trees beside us. I smiled seeing that Edward's plan had worked, but that smile faded as soon as it was on my face when I realized that we were doing this for his undeserving brat. I scowled.

We chugged along at an amazing 55 miles per hour as we lead Victoria away from all the mayhem that has stirred up in the past few hours that we've known Bella. It's amazing how someone so small can cause that much damage. It makes me mad that she's throwing away a chance to be human and grow up and get married and have kids just to be with Edward and become a vampire. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She doesn't know that she's going to be just like me--but less beautiful of course--praying to have a human husband and child of her very own. And I'm not at all saying that Emmett isn't everything I've ever asked for, because he is, I just wish we could have kids and grow up and die together like normal people.

I don't regret that Carlisle changed me, now that I have Emmett, but I do miss my perfect, human, life. A picture of my was-to-be-prince popped into my head, but before I could push it away, it replaced itself with Vera, her husband, and her dark, curly haired child. I knew that if I could, I would be crying right now. I'm kind of glad that I can't so that I don't have to explain anything to Esme. She worries enough already.

It was mostly quiet in the car, with all my tight criticisms of Bella and Esme's constant worrying. I'm surprised that woman doesn't have any worry lines, even if she is a vampire.

I groaned aloud. "What is it, honey?" Esme said in that worried tone.

"Bella's truck is so _slow_!"

She snickered and pushed us faster with the old truck moaning in protest.

Rain pelted down on the windshield and Esme flipped on the wipers--that I was surprised to find working. We were just getting close to the treaty line and I could already smell it. Ew. Wet Dog.

Victoria was still following right behind us and I couldn't believe that this could still be fooling her. Bella's sent had faded, but still drifted in the air slightly from her clothes Esme somehow fit into. I was truly shocked when Edward had asked me to trade clothes with Bella, cause he already knew that there was no way in hell that I was going to do that for her after all the danger she put on my family.

_Gross!_ I held my breath. The stench was getting worse by the millisecond. How could it possibly be this bad?!

"She's turning around," Esme whispered. "We have to head back to Forks to keep her away from Charlie." I smiled in spite of myself.

Yes! No more damp mutts!

_**2:05 am**_

So there I was, running around the miniature airport of Forks in the dark, following this Victoria who doesn't know where the heck she's going. I've been running all over town, Port Angeles, the high school, and now the airport. I even followed her to Charlie's but, lucky for him, he had already gone to work. Esme has been ordering me around all over the place after Victoria because she won't let that suffering man out of her sight. I wonder what Bella would have said to him to make him this depressed.

I've, also, been trying to push Victoria away from Esme at times so she can call Carlisle to update and see where James is. There hasn't really been anything new, but she keeps calling.

Something shifted in my puerperal vision and I whipped my head around. Esme's sent got to me before I could see her. I wonder why she would come and find me, I thought. Maybe there's something important.

"Rose, something happened." she said.

Uh oh. No, no, _please_ no. Em has to be okay. I can't exist without him. "Where's Emmett?" I said already getting worried.

"Emmett's fine, ecstatic really. He can't wait to get James, don't worry sweetie." I relaxed and she continued. "James has changed plans. Alice saw him in a room with tons of mirrors in it and also in another room, but it was too dark for her to see where it was. Edward thinks that he's coming back here to start over so there on their way over here right now. They wanted to know if we had seen James anywhere here, or smelled his trail, anything. Have you seen something that would confirm that James is here?"

"No, I haven't seen anything. The woman is just running around trying to find Bella's trail, I think. She hasn't stopped anywhere in particular, just digging for her sent."

She dialed a number and held it to her ear. "Carlisle, Rosalie said she hasn't seen anything...Yeah...Okay...I love you, too, bye." They were talking so fast I could barely make out what Esme was saying.

Wait, if James isn't here, and he isn't in Canada anymore, then where is he?

"We have to stay here and meet them, and then we can figure out what James is doing."

A plane landed the second she finished and I ran full speed to greet Emmett. I was so happy to see him, to wrap my hands around his broad, muscular shoulders and breath in his sent. It seemed like forever since I smelled him. He embraced me, then pulled back and planted a kiss full on my lips. We smiled at each other and both looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"So where do you think he is if he wasn't with you and he's not here?" Esme asked.

I wasn't really listening for the answer, I was just too wrapped up in my own little world with Emmett. We just stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment, like we were making up for the lost time together.

Then, Carlisle's phone vibrated. "Alice, what's wrong?"

_Carlisle you need to get on a plane immediately. He's coming to Phoenix. I got a vision of the dark room, but now I can see it. I started drawing it with Jasper and Bella came up behind us and told us that she knew the house. It's her mother's. James figured out where we were somehow and he's coming. Edward needs to get here and get Bella now! Jasper's going to check out and we're going to move to a closer location as soon as you get here. Come as soon as you can. Hurry!_

I saw my mothers face going even more white then it already is as Alice's speech progressed and then came to an end.

Before Carlisle even closed the phone Edward was off at an amazing speed, that I didn't even know was possible, to buy tickets. Emmett kissed me one last time and headed off with Carlisle. Esme came and stood by my side as we watched our loved ones run off in the distance.


End file.
